Falling For You
by meanderer
Summary: Lily Luna has boy troubles. She goes to Harry for help. Father/Daughter bonding. oneshot, fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Howdy Ho! So I really liked the idea of this story, and I think I did a pretty good job pulling it off. I don't know. I hope so! Let me know what you think.**

**I imagined Lily as 14 or so at this point. Enjoy the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I hate him so much!" Lily Potter II stormed into the room, throwing her jacket and purse angrily on the table. "I wish he'd just get out of my life!"<p>

Harry looked up from his paper, amused. Lily had been complaining about "him" for weeks, ever since she'd gotten back from Hogwarts. Harry was pretty sure she fancied him, but she hadn't admitted it yet. "What did he do now?" he asked her, laughter in her eyes.

"He just shows up when I least expect it! Like today, I was walking along, minding my own business, when BOOM! There he is. Starts telling me about his Great-Gran. Just when I think…" Lily trailed off, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Yes?" Harry prompted, eyes twinkling. "You know you can tell me anything, right Lils?"

"Yes, of course Daddy. I…I think I fancy him, Dad. And I won't talk to him for a while, and I think I'm getting over him. But like one time in May, he just smiled at me, and I started liking him all over again. It keeps happening over and over again. I get over him, and then fall all over again. And he barely knows I exist!" Lily finished her rant, tears slipping out of her eyes and down her face.

"Oh Lily. Come here." Harry said, opening his arms wide. Lily flew into them, the tears now flowing freely down her face.

"What do I do, Daddy? How do I get him to notice me?" Lily asked, rather helplessly.

"Well, Lils, you could ask him out." Harry suggested, smiling slightly. "He'd be a fool to say no to you."

"Thanks, Daddy. I don't know, though. What if he says no?" Lily asked.

"Then he's a fool, and we will sit on the couch, watch those silly movies your Aunt Hermione brings over, and eat lots of ice cream. And together, we will get over it. You will get over the rejection, and I will get over the possibility of you living in our basement forever." Harry joked, nudging her shoulder with his. Lily laughed.

"You're right, Dad. I will ask him out. Get some ice cream ready though. Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Lils. Now go snag your man." Harry replied with a wink.

Lily ran up the stairs, and wrote a quick note.

Frank,

I fancy you. Go out with me?

Love from,

Lily Potter

She took a deep breath, and tied the note to her owl's leg. "Bring me good news, Athena." She whispered to her owl, then sent him out the window.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Athena returned, another note tied to her leg.<p>

Lily-

I was just about to ask you that myself. Of course. What are you doing Friday night?

Love, Frank

Harry was in the family room, playing chess with Al while James and Ginny read nearby. They heard a scream of delight come from Lily's room, and they all looked up, Harry grinning.

"Lily have a new boyfriend then, Dad?" James asked, rolling his eyes.

"I guess so." Harry said, a glint in his eyes. "Are you two going to handle the concerned male family member talk on this one, or shall I?"

"Who is he?" Al asked, taking Harry's queen.

"Frank Longbottom." Harry replied, capturing one of Al's rooks.

"Oh, trust me Dad. We got this one." James said, exchanging looks with Al.

"Yeah, he'll be peeing his pants by the time we're done with him!" exclaimed Al enthusiastically.

"Excellent." Harry said.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the lot of them. "Honestly!"

Harry sighed as Al won the game. "Good game, Al. I'm going to go send Neville a letter…invite the Longbottom's over for dinner, or something. Gotta give the boy's a chance to give Frank the talk." He said with a wink.

As he made his way up to his study, he stopped by Lily's room. She was dancing around, clutching a letter in her hand.

"Good news I take it?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh Dad, the best! Thank you so much! Without you, none of this wouldn't have happened!" Lily threw herself at her father, hugging him tightly.

"It was my pleasure, Lily. I was on my way to invite the Longbottoms to dinner. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure Daddy. Just don't scare Frank too bad, okay?"

"Sure, Lily. I won't. Can't make any promises for your brothers, though." He ran out of the room, ignoring Lily's shouts of protests. He smiled to himself as he rushed down the hall. He was glad he could make his daughter happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Continued: Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? I want to hear! Please, Please, Please, PLEASE review! I don't care if it's good or bad!(I prefer good, but I want honesty!) Reviews make my day. They really do. Honestly. It's true. No lie. True story. So review! Please! Thank you!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I wasn't going to post another chapter on this, but I got lots of ideas from reviewers, so here you go! Thank you _adi, Jannice Sace, fjc, Pilko95, The Prettiest Banana and Ahhthisisperfect. _**

**_I really don't want to do this, but a lot of the reviewers don't have accounts, so I have to respond here. _**

**_Adi: Ginny was in there, but this fic is supposed to focus more on Harry and Lily's relationship. I agree that Ginny would be more fitting, but I imagine Harry and Lily having an extremely close relationship and I wanted to show that. I also think that Ginny wants to stay out of whatever the boys are planning because she knows they won't listen and because she is also protective of Lily. _**

**_Jannice Sace: Thank you! I am continuing it, and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them!_**

**_SimberTheCat: Thank you! I am continuing it, and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them!_**

**_fjc: Thank you! I really like getting A+'s! ;)_**

**_Pilko95: Thank you! I'm not the biggest fan of this story, but I never like my stories much. I guess it is possible! :)_**

**_The Prettiest Banana: Thank you! That's what I was going for because I love reading stories of the Potter's living a fun and normal life. _**

**_Ahhthisisperfect: Thank you so much for your kind review and for telling me specefically what you liked in the story. That helps me as an author and I appreciate it. I wouldn't say I have telepathic mind skills (though it would be awesome if I did) but I also imagine Harry as being an amazing dad, especially with Lily and I tried to portray that. I'm so glad you like it! I only have Al and James in this chapter, but I have plans for protective Harry in the future! Wonder if you can guess what they are...;) I hope you like this chapter! _**

**I really hope everyone likes this chapter! Please let me know if you have any ideas of where to go with this story. I have the next chapter planned out in my head, but I'm open to ideas! Remember, reviews make my day! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Frank. Can we talk to you for a sec?" James asked Frank Longbottom, who was sitting next to Lily. Lily glared at her brother, but James pretended to not notice her.<p>

"Umm…sure. Of course." Frank said, standing up, pulling his hand apart from Lily's.

"No, Frank, you don't have to! Stay here! Really, it's fine." Lily said, trying to pull him back down on the couch.

"Lily, if James wants to talk to Frank, let him talk to Frank. I'm sure it'll be fine." Harry said, winking at Neville. Ginny rolled her eyes with Hannah.

The Longbottom's had come over for dinner at the Potter's after Lily and Frank had started dating. After they had eaten dinner while telling many embarrassing stories about Lily and Frank, the two families were sitting and talking in the family room. After James had exchanged a mischievous look with Al, they decided to put their plan into action, despite Lily's protests.

"Coming, Al?" James asked, jumping up from the couch.

"Wouldn't miss it." Al replied, following James and Frank from the room. Lily glared at their retreating backs, and then switched her gaze to her father.

* * *

><p>"So, Frank. You're going out with our sister. I'm sure you've realized by now that Lily is something special, and not just because of her last name. She really notice's people, you know? She sees people, who they really are. That's a gift that nobody else has. I don't want to see you walk all over that." James started, a hard glint in his eyes.<p>

"What? No. I would never do that to Lily. She is the most special person I've ever met." Frank retorted.

"I'm sure you also know that Lily is a very trusting person. She let's you into her heart. She'll believe what you tell her and won't ever doubt you. She'll never betray you and all she asks is that you never betray her." Al said, talking over Frank.

"I know that. I would never hurt her!" Frank insisted, trying to convince them.

"Ah. That brings us to our next point of business. So you've heard our family story, right? Lily is the baby of the family, and she has five extremely overprotective uncles, four aunts who will only try half heartedly to stop everyone from killing you, and they all fought in the war. She also has nine cousins, three of which extremely creative males. Her father, who worships the ground she walks on, defeated the greatest dark lord in history when he was only 17. Her mother has a killer bat-bogey hex. And then we have her brothers. Us, and Teddy, who thinks Lily is perfect and the best person to walk on this earth. If you hurt Lily, we'll hurt you worse. You have 23 people to answer to. Understand?" James said, staring straight into Frank's eyes. Frank flinched and looked away.

"Understood. But you don't have to worry. Lily is the best thing that's happened to me. I won't let me or anyone else hurt her. I promise" Frank gathered his courage and looked back into James' eyes.

"All right then! I guess we're good!" Al chirped, clapping Frank on the back. "Let's get back in there before Lily kills all of us."

* * *

><p>Harry looked at his son as he sat back down next to him.<p>

"We good?' Harry whispered.

"We're good. I don't think we have anything to worry about." James answered.

"Excellent!" said Harry, staring at Frank who blushed under his gaze. "I get to scare the next one though."

"Deal." James said, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! I really need to get back to cleaning my room, but I needed a break. I hope you liked it! Sorry for the shortness, but I couldn't think of anything else the boys could say! Is it bad I had tons of fun writing James' speech? Maybe I'm a protective older brother at heart, even though I'm a younger sister...anyway, Please, please, please review! If you're starting school tomorrow (like me) I hope you have a great day!<strong>


End file.
